The UpsideDown
by JaneSmith22
Summary: Five years after her Labyrinth run, Sarah has returned to the world Below. Dark forces threaten her safety and Jareth will stop at nothing to keep his precious Sarah safe. Rated MA for SMUT, and torture themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It had been nearly five years since Sarah had conquered the Labyrinth. Five years since she had returned Above. Five years since she had seen _him._ Since her return to the world Above, Sarah had never been able to quite feel at home again. It always seemed as though a piece of her was missing; as if some essential part of her never truly managed to make it back from Below. She returned feeling incomplete, out of place, and with an intense longing for something unknown. Over the years, she had completely recoiled from the world around her. She had been sent to countless doctors and psychiatrists, each attempting to delve into her subconscious and uncover the root of her mental absence and isolation. Her Above friends never called anymore, if they could even be called friends after all this time. Her parents had moved to Virginia for her father's promotion; and even they hardly checked in anymore. Sarah held a part-time job at a small cafe down the street, but even that small social interaction with the "real world" was hardly palatable for her anymore. Sarah felt completely and utterly alone. Only within her dreams did she ever feel truly alive and at home. Each night, her mind was taken back Below. Some nights she would be running through the Labyrinth once again with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. Other nights she would find herself dancing gracefully in the arms of the Goblin King, her glorious ball gown softly brushing against the floor as she swooned at the sheer magnificence of _him_. The dreams when _he_ was there were always her favorite, she cherished every second she had with him. Although she couldn't explain why, or when the more intimate feelings began, Sarah found herself inescapably drawn to him; longing for his touch in the waking world, yearning to once again lay her eyes upon his face. As Sarah laid down to sleep, she said a silent prayer to any god that would listen, pleading that she might see her beloved Goblin King in her dreams tonight.

Sarah blinked at the bright lights above her as sweet, melodious music filled her ears. She glanced around the ballroom, marveling at the eccentric decorations adorning nearly every square inch of the room and the endless mirrors littering the walls. Guests were adorned in the most beautifully intricate clothing she had ever seen. Masked patrons in gowns and dress coats of gold, purple, green, and blue surrounded Sarah. She glanced down at her own apparel in awe. She wore a bright crimson ball gown with delicate silver accents swirling along the fitted, accentuating bodice. The fabric caressed her exposed shoulders ever so slightly and the neckline dipped just low enough to reveal just how much Sarah had grown and matured since her time in the Labyrinth. Sarah stared at her reflection in one of the surrounding mirrors, marveling at her beautiful attire and taking note of how grown and womanly she looked. "Wow" she whispered under her breath. "Wow indeed, my precious girl" came a voice from behind her. Sarah sucked in a breath and slowly turned, already knowing who's words they had been. A sweet smile came to her face as she beheld the Goblin King standing before her. "Hello Goblin King" she said with a slight bow of her head. "Hello precious", he replied, a smile gently spreading across his lips. "Shall we?" he asked as he took Sarah's hand and led her to the dance floor. Sarah swooned as they danced. The proximity alone was enough to drive her crazy as she inhaled his intoxicating scent. "Enjoying yourself?" He whispered intimately into her hear. "More than you will ever know" she though, but replied with a simple "yes, Goblin King". His gloved hand suddenly, but ever so gently, grabbed her chin, bringing her emerald eyes to meet his; "It has been five years my precious thing, it seems high time you simply call me Jareth, in unofficial settings of course". "Of course...Jareth" she replied, unable to hide her blushing. His smile grew at the sight of his Sarah's pink cheeks as he pulled her closer to his chest.

They danced for what felt like an eternity, and Sarah found herself wishing and praying that she never had to leave this wonderful dream; never had to leave _him_. Sarah closed her eyes and took in one long, drunken breath, noting his natural scent of sandalwood and mint; trying to commit every detail of him to memory to get her through the long days Above. "Sarah", his word nearly breaking her out of her trance. "Sarah!" he said more urgently; grabbing her bare shoulders and shaking her violently. Her eyes shot open to meet his serious gaze. "Sarah, you need to wake up." She looked at him in confusion "What do you mean?" she asked, noticing that they were alone in the ballroom, the others having seemed to vanish into thin air. "You are in danger" he shouted, "WAKE UP NOW!" Fear, anger, concern, and urgency flashed across his face as he searched hers for a response. Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself with all of her might to wake up. Sarah shot up in bed with a gasp. She was drenched with sweat from head to toe; her room blistering hot. She quickly glanced around and noticed smoke pouring into her bedroom from under her door. Fear engulfed her as she realized her apartment was on fire. Sarah covered her mouth with her ragged t-shirt, trying to limit smoke inhalation, and ran to her bedroom door. She placed the back of her hand gingerly to the wood, testing for heat. The door was warm, but seemingly tolerable; she decided to take her chances and try and make it out of her bedroom before it too was engulfed in flames. She gripped the doorknob and instantly let out a blood curdling scream. The metal was searing hot as it bit into her palm, melting her flesh. Sarah fell to the floor in pain, scrambling to get to the far side of the room. She sat in the corner of her bedroom, trapped, and it excruciating pain. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she realized she had no way out; she was going to die tonight. She watched in horror as the flames overtook her bedroom door, lapping at the walls, spreading uncontrollably. Smoke filled her lungs, burning violently as she inhaled, despite her makeshift mask. Her vision began to darken at the edges as unconsciousness threatened to overtake her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of flesh in her mirror. "Jareth?" she whispered weakly. Though she couldn't comprehend how, there stood the Goblin King, trapped behind her mirror, a look of urgency on his face. "Jareth!" She groggily shouted as she stumbled to her feet. "Please, please help me!". As she reached the mirror, the tears flowed faster down her face; a mixture of paralyzing fear and joy in seeing his face for what she presumed would be the last time. Jareth was motioning to her, trying to speak, but she could not hear him. "Break the veil" he screamed from the other side, watching in horror as the flames crawled closer and closer to his precious Sarah. He pounded his fists as hard as he could against the mirror, despite knowing full well that the veil could only be breached from Above. "Sarah!" he yelled, desperation and fear gripping his voice, "Break the fucking mirror!" Sarah looked at him through the mirror, he could see the light of consciousness rapidly leaving her eyes. She was trying to say something to him through the veil, but he could not make out the words as she mouthed them. "I love you Jareth" she said weakly, "I know you cannot really be here, but if I am to die tonight, I am glad that I could see your face one last time." Jared watched helplessly as a small smile spread across her face as she turned to accept her fate, finding peace despite her pending demise. With her back to the mirror, Sarah stared into the flames. Thoughts of her beloved Goblin King filled her mind, and as she lost consciousness, she whispered "I wish you really were here Goblin King, and would take me away, right now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jareth watched on in horror as his precious Sarah turned her back to him and towards the flames that were nearly brushing her bare feet. A primal, animalistic roar escaped his throat as he slammed against the unwavering veil with all of his might and magic, a final act of desperation to reach his beloved pricked his eyes as he stood behind the mirror, helpless, about to watch as his Sarah was burned alive.

Suddenly, without warning, Jareth could hear her pained, beautiful voice, ringing clear in his ears, wishing for him to come and take her away and, unknowingly, permitting him to pass beyond the veil to the world Above. Jareth leapt into action, faster than a flash of lightning, catching his beloved Sarah as she fell to the floor.

"Oh my beautiful girl. My precious Sarah, I am here" Jareth sighed, relief washed over him as he studied her face, cradling her unconscious body close to his chest.

Jareth gave one final glance into the burning remnants of Sarah's bedroom before whisking her to safety.

In his hasty retreat, Jareth did not see the shadowed figure silhouetted in the corner of the blazing room; blood red eyes watching intently as Jareth and Sarah descended beyond the veil. A dagger toothed smile spread across his menacing lips as he saw his devilish plan unfolding perfectly before him.

"See you soon, my dearest Sarah" the figure hissed as flames enveloped the rest of the room.

Sarah's eyelids fluttered open lazily, darkness still plaguing her mind. She sucked in a sharp breath as she sat up, each muscle in her body seeming to protest the movement. As the final clouds of unconsciousness left her vision, she took a moment to survey her foreign surroundings.

She lay in a large four post ivory bed. Golden accents of leaves, vines, and delicate flowers skillfully trailed the frame. A luxurious golden sheet had been draped over her with care, its fibers gracing her skin with gentlest of touch. Light spilled in from a window to her left, the golden sunlight magnifying the grandeur of the room she was in. Like the bed, the walls were the color of pure ivory, meticulously detailed with golden accents. A large crystal chandelier graced the ceiling, each crystal cast a rainbow as the sunlight shone through the delicate stones.

Sarah let out a small sigh as she took in the magnificence of the scene surrounding her. As she scanned the chambers, her eyes detected the slightest movement in the corner. She whipped her head around and found her emerald eyes meeting an impossibly blue pair in return.

"Jareth" she gasped in disbelief.

He began to, ever so slowly, cross the room towards her.

"Is this real?" Sarah asked, her eyes not breaking contact with his, taking in his every movement.

Jareth chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes precious" he replied. His hand slowly reached up and gently cupped her cheek.

Tears of joy gathered in Sarah's eyes as she let out the breath she had been holding in and sighed in relief at the feeling of his leather clad hand gracing her skin.

"You are here" she breathed. "I wished for you, and you came for me" she choked out.

Her voice catching as she held back her tears. An uncontainable smile spread across her lips, here eyes light with joy and content.

"I will always come for you" Jareth said quietly. His thumb stroking her delicate cheek.

Jareth's heart was near bursting as he stared at her beautiful smile, enchanted by each curve of her lips, desperate to lean in and taste them. Regretfully, Jareth peeled his eyes away, this was no time for such antics. There were far more pressing matters that needed to be addressed.

"What do you remember Sarah?" he asked as he withdrew his hand from her face; a sudden seriousness in his tone.

Sarah's smile slowly faded, her eyes glazed over as she searched her memory.

"I was dreaming" she said quietly. "You were there and we were dancing".

She paused, looking up at the Goblin King.

"You told me I had to wake up." Jareth watched as her brow wrinkled in confusion. "But it was just a dream…." "How did you know I was in danger?"

"It was not _just_ a dream" he replied. "I was there." he paused. "I have always been with you, precious. In every dream these past five years, while you may not have always seen me, I have always been there".

His eyes were intense on her, watching intently for her reaction.

Sarah's mouth parted slightly, shocked at the revelation. Slight anger bubbled up inside her, threatening to burst forth as her mind raced through the memories of her countless dreams over the years. Pausing momentarily as she remembered a select few "_intimate" _dreams she'd had. She wanted so desperately to demand to know why he had never told her before. Why, in all of her isolation and pain over the years, had he never rescued her from Above before now. But those questions, she knew, were for another time.

"The fire" she said; her mind snapping back to the memory of the night before.

"I thought I was going to die" she said, her eyes meeting Jareth's.

"You nearly did" he replied. "But you are a fighter, precious." he said proudly.

"My hand!" Sarah said, suddenly remembering the searing pain she'd felt as she touched the doorknob.

She lifted her hand to her face, surprised to find no trace of injury.

Sarah turned to Jareth, a look of confusion apparent on her face.

"How…" she began.

"Magic" Jareth said, cutting her off as he reached out and gently took Sarah's previously injured hand into his own, bringing it to his lips.

He turned her palm up and placed the softest of kisses in the center. Sarah's palm tingled with his touch as he soothed the once pained skin. Sarah let out the slightest of whimpers, desperate for more contact, as his glorious lips left her pale skin. Jareth smirked in response.

"Jareth" Sarah whispered.

"Yes precious" Jareth responded, lifting his head to meet Sarah's gaze.

Before his eyes met hers he was knocked to the bed, her lips crashing against his. Jareth fell back in momentary shock before his eyes darkened with intensifying desire. His hand raised and tangled in her hair, trapping her head in place as their lips began to move in unison. His other hand, ever so gently, traced down her spine causing Sarah to shiver against him.

Fireworks exploded behind Sarah's eyes as Jareth's lips moved expertly against hers. A small moan escaped her lips, which Jareth took as the opportunity to engage his tongue in battle with hers.

His hand untangled from her hair and came to rest on her hips, pulling her down further, closing every possible gap between them until they were touching from thigh to chest.

Jareth was the first to pull away, instantly reinitiating their connection as he peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. Nibbling lightly as he went.

"Oh Jareth" Sarah moaned lightly, caught up in the pure ecstasy of him.

Sarah arched her back lightly, causing her to grind ever so slightly against the hardening bulge in Jareth's groin; causing an animalistic growl to escape from his throat. Sarah grinned as she repeated the motion, adding a little more pressure this time.

Jareth's dark eyes, filled with lust and desire, met Sarah's causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"I want you" she said breathlessly.

Jareth's chest rumbled with desire as he pulled Sarah back in for another hungry kiss.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the dood. Jareth suddenly severed their kiss, resulting in a whimper from Sarah.

"Someone will die for that" Jareth growled.

The lust in his eyes now replaced with anger and irritation. Pushing Sarah off of him, the Goblin King stood and walked to the door.

Sarah peered around his shoulder from the bed as Jareth as he opened the door, seeing an iron clad warrior kneeling for his king.

"Your Majesty" he said, stealing a slight glance at Sarah, eyes going wide as he realized what he had just interrupted.

"I apologize for the interruption Sire, I would not be here were it not of the utmost importance."

"You may rise, Keenon" the Goblin King replied, irritation still gripping his voice.

"Sarah"

Sarah's gaze shifted to Jareth, whose eyes were now fixated on her.

"I will return soon. You are to wait here for me." Sarah shivered at the authority and gravity in his tone and gave a slight nod in agreement, finding herself fearful of the consequences if she were to disagree.

Jareth's attention turned back to the man who stood before him.

"Arrange for food to be brought to my chambers for her" he said as he gestured to Sarah.

"Yes, your Majesty" Keenon eagerly replied.

With that Jareth strode out of the room, the door closing with a loud thud behind him. Sarah gathered her knees to her chest, her mind wandering to the ecstasy shed been feeling only moments before, sitting in silence as she awaited the return of her beloved Goblin King.


End file.
